The World, Upside Down
by MysteryArtist
Summary: In a world where Gwen's popular and Trent's the loner, all you can find is everything going wrong! Trent has just moved, meeting all new people, Gwen included. GWENxTRENT
1. Chapter 1

The World, Upside Down

CHAPTER 1: New School Year, New People

GWEN'S POV

I walked to the mirror, examining myself. I had pale skin, black hair with dark blue streaks toward the bottom of my flawless, curly, long hair. I was happy with myself. I had dazzling gray eyes, unlike anyone else. Sometimes, in the light, you could see a dash of blue in them.

I brushed back my hair, and brushed my teeth. I smiled, revealing pearl white teeth that sparkled. I had never noticed how beautiful I looked, until now. I wonder why… 

I put on a plain white tank top on with a black off the shoulder t-shirt over it. I put on black skinny jeans that had white stripes on the end. I grabbed my favorite jacket, a white jacket with black patterns on it. I grabbed my backpack and threw it over my shoulder.

I walked out of my room, and grabbed a cereal bar. I quickly ate it, along with a glass of milk. I almost walked out, but then I realized I forgot something.

My sketch book! I ran up to my room, grabbed it, and ran back down, breathless. I ran past a boy with dark brown hair, nags covering his dark green eyes. He wore black jeans, a plain green t-shirt, and sneakers. He had a black hoodie on, covering most of his face.

I've never seen that kid before… I ignored it though, glancing at my watch. 7:15?! 15 minutes to run to school, 30 minutes away… I quickly put in my earphones from my MP3, pressed play, and started running.

TRENT'S POV

Stupid new school… Why can't my dad have a steady job? No… He has to work EVERYWHERE! This is the 3rd time this year that we've have to move! 

But like it really matters to me. I don't have friends or girlfriends. I scoffed at myself, and pulled the hoodie over my dark brown hair, making sure to cover my eyes. I started walking when a girl ran past me, she look back and stared at me. Probably some popular girl.

I ignored it and turned on my MP3 and listened to the songs I had recorded myself. I wasn't too bad… I just got to make better lyrics I guess…

I walked to school, not even caring to check the time. If I'm late, I'm late. Who cares? 

AT SCHOOL

I arrived at school, 10 minutes late. I sighed and walked to class. Apparently I wasn't the only one late. Some dude with green hair was spray painting the walls outside the school. 

I ignored it, and arrived. Class room number 12. I walked in slowly. I saw a stern look from my homeroom teacher. "Your late." she said.

"Yeah…" I said. I looked around. That girl that ran past me was there, and she was talking to some other girls. One had blonde hair that was tied up, and she wore a blue sweater and capris. The other had a vest over a white long sleeve shirt. She had brown hair and freckles on her face. She wore capris, too.

She then looked at me, her grey eyes looked so innocent for her age. I shook the thought away, and realized the that the teacher was lecturing me. 

She let me off the hook since this was my first day here. She welcomed me to the class and showed me my seat. It was behind the girl with black and blue hair. 

She must be mean or something, because no one was sitting in the seat right next to her. I sighed and walked over to my seat. I plunked my backpack onto the seat behind her.

After another 10 minutes, the guy with green hair came in. He sat next to the girl and greeted her. The girl blushed and smiled. I could see the girl with brown hair watch in envy, then turned away sadly. 

I felt sad for her. I ignored the constant flirting between the green haired and blue haired girl. After we took attendance, I learned the name of the girl, her friends, and her boyfriend.

I felt weird saying boyfriend… weird. Anyway, the girl's name was Gwen. The boy's name was Duncan. The girl with brown hair is Courtney, and the girl with blonde hair is Bridgette. And some guy that was blonde who went up to Bridgette name is Geoff, her boyfriend probably.

But the only girl that really caught my attention though, was Gwen. I tried to ignore it, and walk to class normally. I got there the earliest… that surprised me. 

I sat down in a random seat. I put my stuff down and put my MP3 earphones back on. I listened to the music, unaware of my surroundings.

GWEN'S POV

I walked into 1st period, Literature. I was usually the first one there since none of my friends had this class. Well… none of the friends I hang out with often.

I saw that new kid Trent sitting there. He had earphones on, listening to a song. A walked up to him, he didn't notice.

I heard the music. And it was good… he was singing along. I listened. He sounded awesome!

"Your gonna get in trouble if the teacher catches you." I teased. 

"Wha-?!" He said, startled. He knocked the books off his table. I laughed. "Sorry…"

"Nah, it was funny." I said. He glared at me, either mad or confused. Or both… "You sound awesome, by the way."

"What?" he asked, even more confused… or angry… or both, again.

"Your voice. Did you record that song yourself?" I asked, pointing to the MP3 in his back pocket.

"Yeah…" he said, suspicious.

"Cool. They sound good." I said, smiling. "My name's Gwen. You must be the new kid, Trent."

"Yeah." He said, eyeing me as he picked up his books.

"Well, you probably met my boyfriend at Homeroom, Duncan." I said, smiling weakly.

"Yeah, the dude with green hair." He said. I frowned, everyone called him that. 

"Yeah… that dude…" I mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend him." Trent said with forgiving eyes.

"Nah, it's okay. Really." I said, forcing a smile.

I walked to my seat and waited for the class to arrive. 


	2. Chapter 2

The World, Upside Down

CHAPTER 2: Lunch and Jealousy

TRENT'S POV

I think I upset her… but why do I care? I mean, I upset my parents on a regular basis and I'm okay. But when I upset her, I feel like someone punched me in my stomach.

I walked up to her after class. "I'm sorry if I offended him earlier." I apologized.

"It's okay. It's just, everyone calls him that. I'm just glad he can control the urge to punch the lights out of them…" Gwen said, looking at the floor. We got to the lunch room. "Wanna eat with us?"

"Uh… sure." I said, nowhere else to sit anyway… even though that's never really bothered me before.

"I'm gonna go get my lunch, our table is over there, near where Courtney and Duncan are standing." Gwen explained, then walked off towards the lunch line. I walked over to the table, a little afraid.

"What's with the new meat?" Duncan asked, smirking.

"Be nice." Courtney warned. "Hi, I'm Courtney."

"I'm Trent, you must be Duncan. Gwen told me." I said. I could see Courtney's eye twitch a little.

"Right… well, where is she?" Duncan asked, impatient.

"Getting lunch." I answered.

"Fine, sit down kid." Duncan mumbled.

Gwen came back, setting her found on the table. Duncan sat down next to her, smirking. "Hey babe, how was class?"

"Fine." Gwen answered, taking a sip of her juice.

"Cool." Duncan said, putting his arm around Gwen. I felt this weird spark of jealousy in me.

"Where's Bridgette?" Gwen asked, looking around.

"Sitting with Geoff." Duncan said, pointing to the Jock table.

"Yeah, you know how they started dating." Courtney added.

"Yeah, they're so cute together." Gwen said, smiling at the couple.

I sat there silently. I was eating my sandwich, bite by bite.

It was a pretty long lunch, I spent most of the time looking around. I saw couples holding hands, geeks studying, and jocks laughing. Then I saw Duncan and Gwen flirt, I felt jealousy again.

It's so weird, considering I've never felt this was before…


	3. Chapter 3

The World, Upside Down

CHAPTER 3: Identical Schedule

GWEN'S POV

Trent seems… nice, I guess. A little shy maybe, but nice. I walked to class with Duncan, he kissed my cheek and walked off.

I walked into English. Trent was there. I walked over to him, he sat across from my seat. I smiled at him, and he awkwardly smiled back.

"Hi." I greeted, setting my stuff on my desk.

"Hey." He greeted back, doodling on his notebook.

After a moment of silence, Gwen asked, "So… what class do you have after this?"

"Gym… I think…" Trent answered.

"Cool, I'd have that too, but I've decided I'm taking Gym in Sophomore, last year, and Senior year. I have Spanish next." I told him.

"Oh." Trent said.

CLASS STARTED

CLASS ENDED

"Hey Duncan." I said. Duncan smirked, and kissed my cheek.

"Hey. Spanish?" He asked.

"Spanish." I said, nodding.

We walked together to class. I felt like I could feel Trent staring me… but I shook it off.

AFTER SPANISH CLASS

"Well that was aburrida." Duncan joked.

"Si." I sighed. "?A que hora?"

"Son las… cuatro y cuarto?" Duncan asked.

I laughed. "4:15?" I looked at my watch. "Son las dos y diez. 2:10."

"Aw, see you after class. Have fun in History." Duncan joked.

"As if that's possible…" I laughed.

"True." he agreed, kissed me, an walked off as always.

I walked into class, and of course, Trent was there. He seemed to have my class at the same time a lot.

I smiled and walked up to him. He was looking down, so I said, "You seem to have a schedule identical to mine."

He looked up, "Yeah…" he said, smiling shyly.

AFTER SCHOOL

As I was waiting for my bus, Trent came up to me. "Same bus too?" I guessed.

"Yeah…" he admitted. I laughed, and he did joined in to.

"So…" I said.

"So… how long have you and Duncan gone out?" he asked, which kinda surprised me.

"Umm…" I felt nervous answering his question to him. "A-About a year and a half."

"Oh… cool." he said.

"Right… why did you wanna know?" I asked, fingering a strand of hair.

"Umm… just curious." he answered quietly.

"Sure…"

"So… you and Duncan, then Bridgette and that Geoff dude, so who is with Courtney?"

"Yeah, she's single." Oh, he's into Courtney. For some weird reason, that hurt.

"Oh… okay." he said.

Yep… so into Courtney… I sigh. This hurts more than it should.


	4. Chapter 4

**The World, Upside Down**

**Chapter 4**

_**Envy, Jealousy's Cousin**_

**TRENT'S POV**

"So… uh, how long have you and Duncan been going out?" I asked awkwardly.

Me and Gwen were walking home together, since we lived near each other apparently.

"Oh, I think about 2 and a half years. It would have been 3... But we broke up for a while and got back together later." she said, looking away.

"Oh." I said. Part of me shouted, _you should have stayed broken up!_

I wonder where _that _came from.

"So, uh, how long have you known Courtney and Bridgette?" I asked, changing the awkward subject.

"Oh, umm, 4 years. I met Duncan through Courtney…" she said.

**GWEN'S POV**

See… he _does _like Courtney. Why else would he ask?

"So, any girl in school catch your eye yet?" I ask.

He looked at me, a bit surprised, then looked away. "No." he mumbled.

Yeah right… why else would he look away? He so likes Courtney… I sighed.

"Do you like Courtney?" I accidentally blurted out. Well… the cat's out of the bag now. Good job Gwen…

"What?" he asked, looking at me, wide-eyed.

"Well?" I asked.

"No, I mean it's kinda obvious who she likes, right?" he asked.

"No, who?" I asked. It was my turn to be confused.

"You don't - oh, never mind then. She probably wouldn't want you to know anyway." he said.

"Umm… okay." I said.

**TRENT'S POV**

I can't believe she didn't realize that Courtney likes her boyfriend! You'd think she'd be a bit more observant of her friend's behavior.

I decided she wouldn't want to know anyway.

"Uh, so-" I was cut off by a motorcycle.

"Duncan!" Gwen gasped, surprised.

"Hey babe, want a drive home?" Duncan asked, kissing Gwen's cheek.

"Uh, I was walking with-" she started, with an apologetic look at me.

"No… just go." I said.

My insides were turning. I hated it when he kissed her.

"Oh, uh. Well, bye Trent." she said, getting on the motorcycle and putting on a helmet.

I watched her drive off with him.

I sighed, and kicked a rock.

**GWEN'S POV**

I looked behind me.

He kicked a rock, and started walking again.

I couldn't help but feel sad for him. I just left him… and I said I'd walk with him home.

"Why were you hanging out with the new kid, Gwen?" Duncan asked.

"What? Oh, we… uh, I guess live near each other." I told him.

"Okay… but if he ever does anything to you, tell me and I'll kill him." he warned.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay."

I looked back behind and saw Trent talking to some girl our age.

I think part of me died inside. I felt horrible.

I watched them talk, and laugh.

Who was she?

**BOTH OF THEIR POVS**

Great, I've fallen for envy, jealousy's cousin.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of updates in this story... I just realized it. Hmm... I like the name of this chapter... LOLz. Review please :)


End file.
